Death's Path: A new addition to Wammy's house
by kittyLuvr5
Summary: Watari arrives at Wammy's House with a mystery girl, who somehow makes Mello, Nea and Matt fall for her – but, it seems kind of strange that she was appearing halfway through the case to find Kira...


Death's Path: Ch1: A new addition to Wammy's house

Watari arrives at Wammy's House with a mystery girl, who somehow makes Mello, Nea and Matt fall for her – but, it seems kind of strange that she was appearing halfway through the case to find Kira...

**Some things I would like to say:**

**Katsumi is my OC and this story is quite AN**

**I**** only own Katsumi and the flashback**

**(I'm sorry this is really bad – I had never watched DN (still only 7 episodes through)and I wrote it when I was a lot younger for quizilla, I have tried to edit it)**

**Katsumi is written****勝美 ****in kanji meaning 'victorious beauty' (random name)**

Her nonchalant stare caught all of their attention. Matt paused his game - Final fantasy XIII, Mello slowly lowered the bar of chocolate he was devouring. And Nea put his robot on the ground – failing miserably to do it carefully, it hit the floor with a loud clatter, shattering the silence as quickly as it had begun - the girl's eyes flitted to each of the three pairs of eyes, concentrating and puling them in. They all gazed into her pink eyes, hypnotised.

'so...' Matt pulled himself and the others back into reality, 'what has L got us this time **old man**?'

Watari's eyebrow twitched, but he let Matt's rude remark pass. 'This...' waving his hand at where the mystery girl was stood.

'This?... there's nothing there!' Mello commented, already forgetting about her.

Like a dog hunting down its prey, Watari turned and sprinted back down the driveway of the Wammy's House, after her (the 'mystery girl').

'Katsumi! Come back!' he panted. Her long white hair billowing in the wind and her black painted nails following her white shoulders (Fangirl self: yaay! Ninja running!)

'Wow, I didn't know he had it in him!' Mello snorted and Matt chuckled at the rare sight of the founder of the orphanage running after a girl.

Suddenly, the grey haired man tripped over his own feet! The three spectators leaped to their feet - faces of amusement transforming to terror. Fearing what would happen if the elderly man hit the ground...

* * *

FLASHBACK

The hospital seemed like a living nightmare. Nurses and doctors were rushing around, shouting, pushing stretchers to and from the emergency wards. families were crying, protesting against the reality of a loved one passed away... Sirens could be heard speeding towards the white, already overflowing building. Soon to be called out again to transport another dyeing person, and another traumatized family to casualty. Flat-screen TVs, dotted around could barely be heard above the din, but L was watching the news reporter intently,

'Just a few hours ago, a terrorist attack was staged upon the main shopping district in Tokyo - Shinjuku (the district around Japan's busiest station). It was believed to have been performed by the serial killer, known as Kira. Even now, the rescue teams are digging out survivors from the rubble. Although they are many people being found alive, the death toll is rising faster... today is a day of great anguish for many...'

a weeping sound drew L's attention away from the screen. Near was tugging on his shirt, tears rolling down his face.

'Hey... He'll be – aright – won't he? - Watari – I mean...' He said between sobs.

L couldn't bear to break Near's delicate heart any more, 'Yes, I'm sure...' his voice trailed off – he didn't like lying to him either. He looked at the other two to see how they were faring; not any better. Although, any passer by would have thought they were just a little bit concerned, but L knew them...

Mello was looking round the room – eyes darting too and from every little detail, but taking in nothing, even the vending machines stocked with bars of chocolate; not once did he get up to buy anything. Even though his stock had run out

And Matt just sat and stared out the window across the room. Although he had tried playing on his PSP, he soon became dissatisfied and gave up...

No, the hospital didn't just seem like a living nightmare, it was pure hell on earth, prolonged to torment every one until they became deranged. That was what all the people in the waiting room were thinking. Until, eventually, one by one, a nurse came out to give different people the result of their relatives and sweethearts. Every time this happened, L, Mello, Near and Matt all looked up – in synchronization expectantly looking at the nurse; the harbinger of life and death.

Finally a woman, dressed in white called out,

'For: Quillsh Wammy?'

they jumped up, nervous and jittery,

'I-is he alright?' Near managed to stutter.

'we have managed to cave his life, but his heart is powered by an electronic device. It will keep him alive, as long as he doesn't hit anything – even the ground... When he does, we won't be able to save him again...'

'We understand, he'll die. Even if he only falls over.' commented L, as if it was the only thing that mattered that was left in his life...

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Watari's POV

I don't want to die just yet!

I still have to support all of the orphans. All of L's successors...

I can see the ground coming towards me in slow motion, I close my eyes to die. There's no saving me now...

**A/N:**

**I am evil 3 cliffhanger!**

**soooo... what did you think? Read the next one to find out if Watari dies...**

**hopefully I will be updating weekly so don't panic!**

**this is my first fanfic, but I will accept any criticism :3**


End file.
